Saving Grace
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: Might be a one shot if you want it to be, your suggestions and comments are very welcomed :
1. Chapter 1

**Saving grace.**

**DISCALIMER** – I don't own anything, but a gal can dream, right? :)

ok this is completely AU and I have moved the season 6 finale forward a couple of seasons so this this is set in season 3. a couple of facts to make the story work.

Addison never cheated

derek was absent

mark hasen't moved to seattle and is still in NYC.

Enjoy!

Chapter one.

Addison shepherd graced the hallways of seattle grace-Mercy west hospital with confidence and ease. It had been a year since she had come out to seattle to save her marriage. (What was left of it at that point) and boy was it bloody hard, tears had beem shed, words exchanged and tempers had flared, but it was worth in the end.

In the last year things had going well for the golden couple of medicine, in fact they were great, they were in a better place now then they had ever been.

Addison was due to meet her husband in the cafritria for lunch, but he was running late but he had texted her just to let her know.

Addison was sat absent mindedly reading a medical journal and eating her salad (if you could it that) she could hear the interns whispering and sniggering at the table not far from were she was sitting.

A man entered the cafe and scanned the room, he knew who he was looking all he needed to do was find her. He soon found who he was looking for and made his way to the table were the woman sat eating her lunch.

"Are you Addison Shepherd?". He asked her.

"Yes, and you are?". She answered his question with a question.

The man completely ignored her question.

"Isnt your husband joining you, Mrs Shepherd?". He asked.

At this the world renouned surgeon shifted uneasy in her seat and looked up at him.

"Again i'll ask you, who are you?". She asked.

"Oh im sorry my manners have gone begging im Gary Clarke ma'am and your husband killed my wife in this very same hospital a few weeks ago". He told her.

Addison instantly knew the name as it was her who had comforted her husband as he had drowned his sorrows that night.

"Look Mr Clarke I am sorry his your loss my husband took your wife's death really hard that day and I can reasure you that he puts everything into each and every surgery he does". Addison told him.

"It doesnt sound like its the first time you have given that speechm Mrs Shepherd". He replied.

Over at the table the interns were sitting at they were still talking about the Shepherds, well in meredith's case more like complaining but still gossiping none the less.

"Who she-shepherd talking to ?". Alex asked the group.

"How would I know". Izzie answered, annoyingly back at hiM.

"Ok no need to bite my head off, geez". Alex resorted back at her.

"loser". Muttered under her breath.

"Hang on a sec isnt that Gary Clarke?". Cristina exclaimed to the group.

"Hey so who cares". Meredith replied, chidishly.

"Do you ever think of anyone else but yourself?". Izzie aksed with a glare.

"What?". Meredith replied as if to say that nothing else mattered.

Izzie just rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah that is Gary Clarke, why?". George asked, speaking for the first time since the conversation had started.

"Becasue do you rememer Shepherd operated on his wife a few weeks back? Well anyway so she dies on the table and Shepherd is coming out of the OR and clarke threatends him tellling him that he was gonna make him pay, so why would he be talking to Addison?". She asked the group, who all just looked at each other.

Meanwhile back the table were Gary Clarke and Addison shepherd were sitting Gary Clarke was getting impatient.

"So were is he?". He asked harshly.

"Who?". Addison answered him, playing dumb.

"look lady just give me shepherd and i'll be out of your hair and try and reach for that pager one time and i'll blow your pretty little head off". He told her, pointing his 9mm at her.

Addison sat there frozen on the spot as the whole cafritria let out screams ans gasps of shock which seemed to addison a forigan comsept as she sat looking down the barrel of a gun.

Derek Shepherd strode down the hallway without a care in the world, he had just saved a father with a brain tumor the size of alabama that no other surgeon in the country would touch and on top of that his personal life was the best it had ever been- man was life sweet.

Back in the cafritria a nurse had activated the panic button that was on the far wall that triggered a silent alerm a code grey.

Meanwhile derek entered the cafetira and at the sight that greeted him was one of horror and in that moment he thought his whole world was going to end.

Love/hate? Comments and suggestions are welcomed :) xx

Mary-Ellen


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- u don't own anything, but a gal can dream, right?**

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, especially (Isabel) Isabel164, who reminded that my sorry butt hasn't updated in nearly four months! I am so sorry, but I won't lie I have no excuses. Please continue to review if your still interested, that is.**

**Ok, so this is completely AU and I have moved the season 6 back a few season. So this isset in season 3. a couple of facts to make the story work.**

**Adison never cheated.**

**Derek was absent.**

**Mark hasn't moved to Seattleandis still in NYC.**

**Saving grace**

Chapter two.

As Derek Shepherd stood there at the entence of the cafritiria, he heart liteerily stopped beating in his chest as he saw Gary Clarkepointing a gun in his wife's face and all the other nurses and doctors having to stand by and not being able to do anything of the fear that it could have devestating consequences.

Derek took a deep and took a step forward.

"Mr Clarke?". He asked eith a shaky breathe.

Having heard his name being called, Gary Clarke whipped his head to sound of the voice.

"Well well well, look what the cat hasdragged in". Gary replied with a sniggering laugh that would make your skin crawl.

Ignoring his mannerisms and focussing on the gun that he held in this hand.

"Mr Clarke, we can talk about this w...". Gary cut him off mid sentence.

"Talk? Talk, you want to talk? What do you think i've been trying to do for the last twomonths. But oh no the almighty great Dr Shepherd has been to busy, so then I thought I sue but even that didn't work. Well what was I expecting you's lot stick together don't you? So here I am". Gary yelled at him.

"Mr Clarke. I'm sorry you feel that way and I am terribly sorry for the death of your wife. The procedure that I preformed that was suppose to be rountain, but our wife's blood presure suddenly dropped and there was no bringing her back. I am sorry". Derek tried to explaine to him, but Gary was having none of it.

"Your a liar! You stand up". He ordered Addison.

Addison sat there looking between Gary Clarke and her husband and not knowing what to do.

"Are you deaf, lady? I siad stand up". Gary yelled at her this time.

Addison could tell that as time went by the more angry Gary Clarke was becoming, so she did as she was instructed.

Once addison stood up, Gary grabbed her ny the upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"I want you to feel my pain, you took my wife, now I am going to take yours". Gary smirked at him.

"Mr Clarke think about this, once you do this there is no turning back". Derek tried desperately tried to convince him as a whimper left his wife's mouth asGary tighthis grip on her.

"Think? Think about this? I have done nothing but think about this. Your nothing but a cold hearted basterd and man am I going to make you pay, Shephard". Gary yelled at him, beginning to lse his at patients.

"Ok, ok ok alight. What do you want? Anything, i'll do anythingjust don't hurt her please, don't hurt her please. I know deep down your a good man, but please i'm begging you, pleasedon't hurt her. She's hasn't done anything to you. She has nothing to do with this". Derek begged him, not caring who was watching.

Everyone that wasin cafritria wasfuther stunned into silence as they watched the world renound neourologist beg for the life of that of his wife, reduced to a shell of aman that they all knew.

"Anything?". Gary eventually asked.

"Anything". Derek comfirmed.

"Take me to OR". Gary requested.

"The OR?". Derek asked confused at the request.

"Yes, you know the OR were my wife died. I want to see it, the place were you murder her". Gary replied.

"It was OR2, but it is being used at the minute". Derek lied, hoping that he would take the bate.

"Your lying!". Gary yelled at him.

"Mr Clarke, I swear to you hear as l stand, i'm not lying to you". Derek tried to bluff.

"Alright, come here". Gary told him.

"What?". Derek asked, double checking herh has heard right.

"I siad come here". Gary repeated.

Derek slowly made his way towards Gary and his wife.

Addison lookedat her husband with eyes that only had what you could describe of fear and panic.

"Addie, it's going to be alright. Do you hear me? Your going to be alright. I'll getus out of this. I promise". Derek whispered to her.

"Did I say you could speak?". Gary yelled at him.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this". Derek told him.

"It's either my way or the highway". Gary replied.

Derek and Adiison just looked at each other, as if their facial expressions could tell each other a thousand words they could.

"Now i'm going to blow your pretty little brains out and your going to watch, Shepherd". Gary sniggered.

Unbeknown to him and Gary, Addison knew that if Gary shot and killed her she wasn't the only one would pay with their life.

As Gary raised his gun to Addison's temple, Derek knew that he had to do something.

Gary cocked the gun and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly the gun was knocked out of his hand and therewas a struggle andin the mist of this struggle, a gun shot wnet off and two doctors and a gunman feel to the floor in a pool of blood as the rest of the cafritria eruppted into screams of terror.

**All comments and suggestions are welcome :)**

**Mary – Ellen xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

**A/N I'm so sorry its taken so long thank you for your reviews, especially to Criminalmindsslut1121 with whom this chapter wouldn't even exist. So thank you! :) This is from Addison's P.O.V enjoy!**

Chapter three.

written from Addison's POV, but, feel

free to change it :) here you go:

I could feel the cool metal of the gun as he held it steady against my temple.

Was he going to kill me? I could feel my heart beating erratically inside my

chest as we stood there. I let out a slight gasp and unintentionally held my

breath as I could feel him struggling behind me, bumping into my back a couple

of times which sent me inching forwards towards Derek.

Suddenly, the gun was gone and a shot went off and I could feel myself hit the

ground with a thump before my world went dark.

Am I dead? I thought to myself as I tried to open my eyes.

Nothing happened.

I must be dead if I can't open my eyes or move...That guy actually had the

balls to shoot me! What the hell? I just really hope that Derek gets over the

fact that I am dead, wait; he was there with me also! Is he dead to— I was

cut from my thoughts when someone's voice tuned in.

"Addison," Miranda's voice came. "Wake up. Come on, open your eyes!"

I fought against my eyelids, which, were refusing to open and after a while I managed to open with great difficulty.

"Welcome back." I heard Miranda's voice ring in my ears.

"Oh god, the gun, the shot, Gary Clarke and Derek, oh god no Derek. Not my Derek, please Miranda. Where is he? Tell me he's alright, please he has to be alright. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him." Addison began to hypervenalte.

"Addie, Addison I need you to calm down for me. Ok take big deep breaths, that's it. Good air in, bad air out." Miranda gently coached her friend.

"Derek, what happened to him? Is he alright? I need to know he's alright, Mandy." Addison cried.

"ADDISON!" Miranda yelled to get her friends attention.

Miranda's yell shunned addison into silence.

"Thank you, now as I was going to tell you, Derek's fine. Gary Clarke on the other hand wasn't so lucky, not that I have an ounce of sympathy. Anyway you head your head on the way down. We're just waiting on blood tests coming back and your free to go." Miranda explained to her friend.

"Really, are you serious? He's alright? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Addison muttered over and over again, giving her friend a hugh hug.

"Girl, get off. I don't hug!" Miranda told her, with a smile.

"Oh yeah right I forgot." Addison smiled back in return.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Meredith apologised, not really meaning it.

"Dr Grey, what did I tell you earlier, that you weren't to go anywhere near this case." Miranda reprimanded her.

"I know, but there was no one else to bring you the blood results." Meredith tried to explained.

"I don't care, when I give out an order I expect it to be followed to the letter, do I make my clear? And next time isn't anyone around and I don't care if Joe the janitor has to bring the results. When I tell you to stay away from a case. You stay away." Miranda yelled at the intern, severely pissed at her.

"Well why you stop sitting around on you fat ass gossiping and get them yourself instead of chatting with the slut here." Meredith yelled back, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth, but not really caring.

"I beg you pardon!" Miranda yelled so loudly she wouldn't be so surprised if the whole hospital didn't hear her, not that she gave a damn.

"You heard me, are you deaf as well as stupid too, and you. Its a real shame Gary missed because this place would be so much better without you." Meredith replied angrily, throwing the results on the floor and storming out.

"I will serenely deal that young lady later." Miranda told Addison as she turned to face her, only to realize she was crying.

"Hey, come in girl. You'll get me started next. Don't you worry about Meredith Grey she'll be dealt with." Miranda told her best friend.

"Its not that, maybe she's right and the world would be a better place without me and Derek should have stayed with her." Addison cried into her friends shoulder.

"Nonsense! Don't you dare take what that little madam said to heart, do you hear me?" Miranda gently scold.

"Ok, I won't addison hiccuped.

Miranda let go of her friend and picked the results off the floor that Meredith throw earlier.

"Well all is normal apart from one thing, your pregnant." Miranda told her.

"What?" Addison asked.

"I said your..." Addison cut off.

"I heard what you said, I just believe it. We've been trying for so long." Addison told her, as a tear rolled down her.

"Well they do say it happens when you at least expect it." Miranda replied.

As soon as Miranda finished her sentence Derek came bursting into the room.

"Addy, oh thank god. Are you alright? I was so worried about you. I so so so sorry its all my fault and I promise that..." Addison cut him off.

"Your rambling, stop I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, ok?" She told him.

" I know but still if..." Again his wife cut him off.

"You apologise one more time Derek Christopher Shepherd and I swear I will cause you so much damage you will never pick up a scaple again, got it?" She asked him.

"Got it"." He replied.

"If you excuse me, I have an intern to go and deal with." Miranda smirked at them, boy she was going to have fun, like all her christmases had come at once and man she was going to enjoy it.

"Have fun." Addison told her as she was about to walk out the door.

"Oh don't you worry about that I will." Miranda laughed and left the room.

"Oh she's really going to enjoy that." Derek chuckled.

"Don't I know it, I just wish I could be there to see it." Addison replied.

"D?" Addison whispered as the lay there.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What are your plans for the next couple of months?" She asked him.

"I don't know, take a vacation maybe, you?" He asked her this time.

Emm me too and maybe hire some new nurses, decorate the house we just finished building, have a baby" Addison rambled off her list.

"Sounds wait what? Did you just say..." Derek asked looking at her.

"Yes." She smiled.

"No, your..really?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm pregnant." She laughed at her husband's expression.

"I can't believe this." He exclaimed, pulling his wife into a hug.

They spent the next 5 minutes rolling round in Addison's hospital bed in laughter, not believing their luck.

"Hang on a second I'll be back." Derek told her.

"What? Where are you going?" Addison asked.

"Just bare with me, ok?" He told her.

"Ok." Addison replied.

Derek got off the bed and stood in the doorway for a few seconds before casually walking into the corridor and double checking nobody was there before running up and down it, yelling he was going to be a dad and that he was the happiest man on the planet.

Addison sat on the bed watching her husband in fits of laughter at the scene in front of her, she couldn't believe what he was doing, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

**There you have it and again I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you again to Criminalmindsslut1121, you rock! Also I was looking through chapter and I was disgusted at it and apologise I will take down and re-do it. Please please review! **

**Mary-Ellen xxx**


End file.
